As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In a data center of multiple information handling systems (e.g., server nodes), a rack manager may be employed as a management system that may manage multiple (e.g., upwards of 80) server nodes. Management traffic between the rack manager and server nodes may be communicated over a relatively slow management interface (e.g., Inter-Integrated Circuit or “I2C” bus). Thus, in existing approaches, management traffic may form a continuous 1-to-N data exchange between a rack manager and baseboard management controllers of the server nodes. The slow communication interface, coupled with duplication of the same data that the rack manager may repetitively send to multiple compute nodes (e.g., chassis configuration information, sensor information, power supply information, etc.), may form a significant bottleneck, which may slow the rack manager down to the point of service interruption.